Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel und kindische Hexereien
by SeKaYa
Summary: Slytherins sind nicht die netten Kinder von nebenan. Nicht einmal zu sich selbst, und es ist ein heimliches Hobby, sich gegenseitig auf subtile Weise in kolossale Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J. K. Rowling. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

Aufgabe: Ich würde gerne wissen, was passiert, wenn Draco Snape einlädt, mit ihm Snape explodiert zu spielen, und der dann heraus findet, wie das Spiel heißt und warum es so heißt ... inclusive genauerer Beschreibung des Spiels bitte

Braucht nicht lang sein und du kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen damit =)

Inhalt: _Slytherins sind nicht die netten Kinder von nebenan. Nicht einmal zu sich selbst, und es ist ein heimliches Hobby, sich gegenseitig auf subtile Weise in kolossale Schwierigkeiten zu bringen._

* * *

**Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel**

**und kindische Hexereien**

_**~ Snape explodiert ~**_

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

"Okay, ich bin dran." Blaise beugte sich vor und griff nach dem Zauberstab. "Mal sehen, wer mein Opfer wird."

Die anderen beobachteten die Spitze des Zauberstabs mit etwas wie fasziniertem Entsetzen. Bisher waren Blaises Opfer wirklich nur zu bemitleiden gewesen, aber es fand sich auch niemand, der ihm wirklich Paroli in seiner Bosheit bieten konnte. Zumindest nicht in Dingen, die wirklich unter die Gürtellinie gingen.

Ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen ging durch den Kreis, als der Stab schließlich zum Stehen kam und die Spitze auf ein bleich werdendes Opfer zeigte. In diesem Punkt war es mit der Solidarität der Slytherins nicht besonders weit her.

"Ah", sagte Blaise mit boshafter Freude, "Theo!"

Theodore funkelte Blaise finster an. "Wag es nicht, Zabini. Du wirst es bereuen."

Blaise winkte nur ab und dachte angestrengt nach, was er denn so alles für bösartige Dinge tun könnte. "Nun denn, Theo, Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Unsicherheit flackerte in Theodores Blick. Es war zwar eigentlich die Regel aufgestellt worden, dass man nichts nehmen würde, was ernsthafte Verletzungen mit sich ziehen könnte, und an sich waren sie sich auch einig, dass sie nichts zu demütigendes nehmen würden, aber Blaise war den ganzen Abend bereits gewillt gewesen, die feine Linie zwischen _okay_ und _nicht okay_ zu wandern. Hin und wieder setzte er auch eine Zehe darüber.

Bei Wahrheit fragte er die peinlichsten Dinge, bei Pflicht wurden die unmöglichsten Dinge verlangt und bei Wahl... Blaise hatte sich das geflügelte Wort der Wahl zwischen Drachenpocken und Verschwinditis zu sehr zu Herzen genommen.

"... auch wenn ich es bereuen werde – Wahl." Theodore biss sich fast auf die Lippe, um sich von einem Aufstöhnen abzuhalten, als Blaises Augen gefährlich funkelten. Die falsche Wahl aus einer Reihe an falschen Möglichkeiten.

"Sehr schön", meinte Blaise nur und rieb sich die Hände. "Ist nichts _Schweres_, Theo, keine Sorge." Er lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich auf seinen Armen auf. "Du hast die Wahl: Du küsst Potter, du küsst McGonagall oder du küsst Snape. Und weil ich kein kompletter Bastard bin, besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass du die erste Person küsst, die ab jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommt, aber dafür muss das schon ein _richtiger_ Kuss sein."

Theodore verlor jegliches bisschen an Farbe, dass er noch besaß. Er hörte das schadenfrohe Kichern der anderen Slytherins ob dieser Auswahl an schrecklichen Dingen. Die sollten nur warten! Als nächstes wäre einer von ihnen an der Reihe. Vorher jedoch... was sollte er tun? Irgendein ahnungsloses Wesen überfallen, das den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, oder sich umbringen lassen? Wenn man es so betrachtete, fiel die Wahl nicht schwer. Besser irgendeine Erstklässlerin zu traumatisieren als unter der Erde zu landen.

"Ich nehme die letzte Option", sagte er finster. "Und das gibt Rache, Zabini, das schwöre ich!"

Blaise winkte ab. "Was auch immer..."

Theodore knurrte. Jetzt war er wirklich sauer, und das nächste Opfer würde das ausbaden müssen. Warum hatte er sich überhaupt zu diesem blöden Spiel breitschlagen lassen? Mit Schwung ließ der den Zauberstab in ihrer Mitte rotieren. Erneut richteten sich alle Augen auf das kreisende Holz, bis es schließlich stehenblieb.

"Draco!", rief Theodore mit falscher Freundlichkeit. "Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Pflicht. Tu dein Schlimmstes – ein Malfoy scheut _nichts_."

Er hatte leicht reden. Theodore war einfach nicht so bösartig wie Blaise, zumindest nicht dann, wenn es um Leute ging, die er an einem guten Tag als Freunde bezeichnet hätte. "Du musst mit allen Mitteln versuchen, in einem Kartenspiel meiner Wahl zu gewinnen. Gegen..." Theodore dachte angestrengt nach. Draco hatte eben _gelacht_, also musste er etwas Gemeines tun. "Snape!"

"... heißt das nicht _Professor_ Snape?", bemerkte eine samtige Stimme hinter ihnen mit mildem Amüsement.

Die versammelten Slytherins zuckten zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenschlag und mit selten erreichter Synchronität wirbelten sie herum – so gut es eben im Sitzen ging. Da stand er höchst selbst: Professor Severus Snape. Mit einer Miene, die nicht mörderisch war, aber sie war auch nicht erfreut. Er stand da wie immer, trotz der späten Stunde, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ganz in schwarz, als wäre er der Tod selbst.

Und Theodore hatte das Gefühl, dass er gerade seinem Henker begegnet war. "N-natürlich", stammelte er, zu geschockt, um seine Situation _wirklich_ zu erfassen. "Professor Snape, Sir."

Snape musterte ihn von oben herab, und Theodore schrumpfte fast in sich zusammen. "Nun, Mr. Nott, verstehe ich das richtig, dass Sie soeben Mr. Malfoy dazu verpflichtet haben, mich in einem juvenilen Kartenspiel besiegen?"

"N-nein", stotterte Theodore hilflos, "nur, err, der _Versuch_..." Er verstummte.

Ihm war gerade klar geworden, dass es noch ein viel größeres Problem gab. Das hier war, schlussendlich, ein magisches Spiel. Also war man automatisch magisch an das gebunden, was man tun sollte. Sicher, es war nicht einmal annähernd so gravierend wie ein Unbrechbarer Schwur oder dergleichen. Aber dennoch...

"Ich verstehe." Snape musterte ihn noch immer. "Und was wäre dieses Spiel, in dem Mr. Malfoy _versuchen_ soll gegen mich zu gewinnen?"

Theodore brach der Schweiß aus. Er war gar nicht so weit gekommen, sich _darüber_ Gedanken zu machen, und in der jetzigen Situation wollte ihm auch partout nichts einfallen. Was für Kartenspiele kannte er schon? Wie war er überhaupt auf Kartenspiele gekommen? Er kannte zwar einige dem Namen nach, oder zumindest glaubte er, dass es Kartenspiele waren, aber... er kannte eins. Ein einziges. Und das konnten er Snape unmöglich nennen.

Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Theodore schluckte. Gab es nicht noch einen anderen Namen? Er war sich sicher, dass es einen anderen Namen gab. Es _musste_ einen anderen Namen geben. Er zermarterte sich das Hirn, und dann endlich kam ihm die Erleuchtung.

"Zaubererschnippschnapp!", rief er in einem Tonfall aus, als hätte er gerade das Archimedische Prinzip neu erfunden.

Snape starrte ihn mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick an. Theodore fühlte, wie er rot wurde, aber Snape kommentierte es nicht. "Zaubererschnippschnapp", wiederholte er nur tonlos, während die anderen Slytherins sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand vor Lachen zu biegen schienen. Ein Blick von Snape brachte sie jedoch dazu, mucksmäuschenstill zu sein. Snape sah wieder zu Theodore. "Ich soll mich also dazu herablassen ein so kindisches Spiel zu spielen, ja?"

"Err..." Theodore rang nach Worten. "Wissen Sie, Sir, das ist, ehm, so..." Er holte tief Luft. "Ichkennekeinanderes."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Mr. Nott, wollen Sie mir ernsthaft weismachen, dass Sie von Anfang an die Absicht hatten, mich mit Mr. Malfoy _Zaubererschnippschnapp_ spielen zu lassen?"

Theodore zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten, und glücklicherweise bestand Snape auch nicht auf einer Antwort. Er sah zu Draco hinüber, der die gesamte Zeit über erstaunlich still geblieben war. Andererseits, war Snape nicht ein enger Freund von Dracos Vater? Vielleicht machte er sich deshalb weniger Sorgen. Oder aber er war, ähnlich wie Theodore, zu geschockt über die Situation.

Wie sich herausstellte, war er nicht einmal halb so geschockt. "Professor", begann Draco mit dem wohl schleppendsten Tonfall, zu dem er fähig war, auch wenn das Snape nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken würde. "Würden Sie mir denn die Ehre erweisen?" Seine Tonlage sagte deutlich, dass er es für genauso unter seiner Würde hielt wie Snape.

Snape verschränkte nur die Arme. "Hätte ich denn einen Grund dazu, Mr. Malfoy?"

Es war jedoch nicht Draco, der die Antwort lieferte, sondern Adrian. "Wir spielen Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht." Snapes durchdringender Blick richtete sich augenblicklich auf das neue Opfer. Adrian schrumpfte in sich zusammen. "Sir", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.

"Stellen Sie sich vor, Mr. Pucey, aber nach langjährigem Studium der verschiedenen Arten, wie Schüler sich regelmäßig in irgendwelche kuriosen Situationen bringen, ist mir dieses _Spiel_ durchaus geläufig." Snapes Blick richtete sich wieder auf Draco. "Die Frage bleibt – hätte ich einen Grund dazu, mich dazu herabzulassen?"

Draco reckte ein wenig das Kinn vor. "Nur, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass jeder davon erfährt."

Theodore vermutete, dass Draco wirklich den Wunsch hatte, die Konsequenzen einer nicht-erfüllten Aufgabe zu spüren zu bekommen. Sicher, sie hatten darauf geachtet, vorher festzulegen, dass es etwas nicht allzu Schlimmes war, aber wie Draco wollen konnte... nein. Dracos Blick war fast herausfordernd, doch Snape war, wie eigentlich immer, nicht damit zu beeinflussen.

"War das der äußerst törichte und obendrein auch noch schlecht ausgeführte Versuch einer _Drohung_, Mr. Malfoy, oder wie soll ich Ihre Worte verstehen?"

Dracos blasse Wangen wurden nun in hässlicher Weise rot. Snape lächelte süffisant, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. Stattdessen wandte er sich, zu Theodores Erstaunen, wieder an Adrian. "Mr. Pucey, da Sie eben bereits der Ansicht waren, dass die Situation einer Erklärung bedürfte, warum machen Sie nicht eine intelligente Vermutung dazu, was Mr. Malfoy damit gemeint haben könnte?"

Es war eine Tatsache, dass Adrian nicht zu den Slytherins gehörte, die alles taten um zu gewinnen. Die anderen Slytherins hatten sich mehr als einmal darüber gewundert, dass Snape zuließ, dass Adrian trotz seiner nicht gerade überragenden Spielkünste in der Hausmannschaft blieb. In diesem Fall schien Snape davon überzeugt zu sein, dass er aus Adrian am ehesten eine Antwort herausfoltern konnte – ohne wahrlich zur Folter zu greifen.

Adrian schluckte. "Nun, Professor", sagte er langsam und mit einem Blick in die Runde, "wir haben uns auf eine Konsequenz geeinigt die, ehrm, die Aufgabe, die man nicht erfüllt hat auf, nun, etwas, ich weiß nicht, schlechte? Bösartige? Weise darstellt..."

"Was er sagen will", unterbrach Blaise Adrians stockende Erklärung, "ist, dass der, der seine Aufgabe nicht erledigt, einen Monat lang Pickel im Gesicht hat."

"Und das ist inwiefern ein Unterschied zur Norm, abgesehen von der zeitlichen Begrenzung?" Snape wirkte wirklich gelangweilt. Er schien nicht zu verstehen, wie demütigend es war, _pickelgesichtig_ durch die Schule zu laufen.

"Das ist nicht alles", sagte Terence ruhig. "Die Pickel bilden Worte, die auf die Aufgabe verweisen."

"Tatsächlich." Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Und im Wissen um diese Konsequenzen kommt ihr dennoch nicht umhin, _mich_ in die Sache mit einzuspannen?"

Theodore fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob Snape diese ganze Angelegenheit nicht einfach nur dazu nutzte, um sich über sie lustig zu machen. Snape war vieles, aber er war sicherlich nicht verschwenderisch. Und sich so eine Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen, entsprach sicher nicht seinem Naturell. Während sie sich wohl keine Sorgen darum machen mussten, dass er sie im Unterricht oder auf den Gängen damit aufzog, würde es sie vermutlich in der Privatsphäre des Gemeinschaftsraums bis ans Ende ihrer Schulzeit verfolgen. Vielleicht auch darüber hinaus.

"Mr. Nott?" Snape musterte ihn. "Da Sie die geniale Idee hatten –"

"Blaise hat damit angefangen", unterbrach Theodore ihn, was eigentlich einer Todsünde gleich kam. Snapes Blick sagte genau so viel.

Blaise funkelte ihn finster an, und während Snape noch Theodore anstarrte, konnte Theodore sehen, wie Blaise das Wort _Verräter_ formte. Theodore schluckte. Das war keine seiner besseren Ideen gewesen. Glücklicherweise machte Snape keine Bemerkung dazu, sondern wandte sich zu Blaise um.

"Und was war _Ihr_ Vorschlag für meine Beteiligung, Mr. Zabini?", fragte Snape, als würde er über das Wetter reden.

Sofern das Wetter ein Orkan war.

"Err..." Blaise sah hilfesuchend in die Runde, aber keiner der anwesenden Slytherins hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Nicht nach seiner Bösartigkeit zuvor. "Es war mehr die _Idee_... Theo hat schließlich... ich meine..."

Terence verdrehte die Augen. "Merlin, das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!" Er sah Snape an. "Er hat Theo vor die Wahl gestellt, Sie, McGonagall oder Potter zu küssen."

Snapes Miene war unleserlich, aber es war eindeutig, dass er keine der Optionen besonders ansprechend fand, weder in der Vorstellung noch anders. "... _will_ ich wissen, wie er sich entschieden hat?", fragte er fast seufzend. "Und _nein_, darauf will ich keine Antwort. Das war eine rhetorische Frage, Mr. Zabini. Aber allein für die Idee sollte ich Ihnen eine Strafarbeit geben."

"Professor!"

"Ich sprach in einer Form des Konjunktivs, Mr. Zabini. Ein wenig grammatische Kenntnisse setze ich in meinem Haus voraus. Sonst könnte man es gleich einen Gryffindor-Abklatsch nennen, wenn man das hier so sieht."

Draco lehnte sich zurück. "Kommen Sie, Professor, _so_ schlimm sind wir nicht!"

"Noch nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Noch nicht. Aber Sie befinden sich alle eindeutig auf einem absteigenden Ast." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Und bevor das hier ausartet, sollten Sie ins Bett gehen. Es ist sowieso schon nach der Nachtruhe."

Snape trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihnen genügend Platz zu geben, um aufzustehen. Theodore seufzte. Es war ja klar gewesen, dass Snape ihre Runde auflösen würde. Und Theodore _wusste_, dass er den nächsten Monat mit Pickeln im Gesicht herumlaufen würde. Pickel, die den Satz _Niemand küsst so gut wie Professor Snape_ oder schlimmeres bilden würden. Wenigstens würde auch Draco ein Opfer werden. Was würde bei ihm wohl stehen? Der oberste _Cheater in Slytherin heißt Professor Snape_? _Snape explodiert – nichts geht über das Original_? Theodore schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

"Professor", sagte Draco, jetzt fast schon kleinlaut, "gibt es denn _keine_ Möglichkeit, Sie davon zu überzeugen, nun, mit mir Sn–" Blaise stieß ihn heftig in die Seite, um ihn davon abzuhalten, den Schülernamen des Spiels zu nennen. Draco fing sich sofort wieder. "Zaubererschnippschnapp zu spielen?"

Snape musterte ihn, sein Blick starr und unnachgiebig. Sicherlich hatte er den Beinahe-Ausrutscher mitbekommen. Er sagte jedoch nichts. Noch nicht. Stattdessen betrachtete Snape Draco eingehend, von oben bis unten, so, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Draco starrte zurück, vollkommen ohne die übliche Arroganz. Offenbar war ihm klar geworden, dass Snape ihn _wirklich_ mit Pickeln rumlaufen lassen würde.

"Und _was_ hätten Sie mir im Gegenzug anzubieten, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Snape milde.

Draco stöhnte auf. "Professor...", murrte er, "ist das nicht illegal?"

"Was soll daran illegal sein, Mr. Malfoy? Ich bin ein Slytherin, nicht die Heilsarmee. Warum sollte ich also etwas tun, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erhalten, insbesondere wenn _ich_ keine Konsequenzen zu tragen habe?"

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck sagte mehr als deutlich, dass er _nicht_ damit gerechnet hatte, eine Gegenleistung erbringen zu müssen. Theodore lächelte innerlich. Nicht mal ein Malfoy hatte einen Freifahrtschein bei Snape. Geschah dem Blonden aber auch recht. Er war immer so arrogant, dass er hin und wieder auch mal einen Dämpfer brauchte.

"Uhm..." Draco sah sich hilfesuchend in der Runde um, aber es war eindeutig, dass keiner von ihnen eine Idee dazu hatte. Was sollte man einem Severus Snape schon anbieten? "Vielleicht... ehrm... was würden Sie von... von Feuerwhiskey halten? Ich meine..."

"Mr. Malfoy", sagte Snape langsam, "ich bin doch sehr überrascht, da ich mir sehr _sicher_ bin, dass es Schülern an dieser Schule _nicht_ erlaubt ist, Getränke mit einem hochprozentigen Alkoholgehalt zu besitzen."

Draco errötete. "Ich wollte nicht behaupten, dass ich welchen _hier_ habe..."

Snape musterte ihn mit einem langen Blick. "Das will ich auch hoffen, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco knetete seine Hände, auf eine Reaktion zu seinem Angebot selbst wartend. Theodore fragte sich, ob Snape wirklich darauf eingehen würde. Tatsache war, er konnte nicht einschätzen. Snape war generell nicht jemand, den man leicht einschätzen konnte.

Sie warteten eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis Snape schließlich beinahe resignierend den Kopf schüttelte, leise aufseufzend. "Nun gut." Er sah Draco an. "Angesichts der Tatsache, dass es nichts weiter als ein kindisches Spiel ist, werde ich es als eine angemessene Gegenleistung betrachten." Er sah im Raum umher, als suche er etwas. "Mir scheint, Sie haben die Möblierung des Gemeinschaftsraums stark... reduziert." Er tskte abfällig, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und beschwor ein schwarzes Kissen. "Bildet euch darauf bloß nichts ein", warnte er sie, bevor er sich würdevoll darauf niederließ.

Theodore fühlte sich merkwürdig. Warum musste ausgerechnet _er_ neben Snape sitzen? Auch wenn Snape auf dem Boden saß – an sich schon ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte – so war er trotzdem eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung. Vielleicht, weil er trotz seiner momentanen Position allein durch seine Haltung vermittelte, dass er weit über ihnen und diesen Kindereien stand.

"Ich hole die Karten", sagte Terence und rief mit einem kurzen _Accio_ seine Spielkarten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Sie kennen die Regeln, Professor?"

Snape warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. "Natürlich. Das Spiel wurde nicht erst gestern erfunden. Für wie senil haltet ihr mich?"

Terence wurde rot. "Tut mir leid, Sir. So meinte ich das nicht, ich –" Er sah zu Draco. "Weißt du was, Malfoy, das ist _deine_ Sache... also hier." Er warf Draco die Kartenpackung zu und verschränkte die Arme.

Draco verzog das Gesicht. "Wirklich, vielen Dank, Higgs." Er sah zu Snape. "Welche Variante wäre Ihnen lieber, Professor?"

Snape sah ihn ausdruckslos an. "Variante", echote er mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

Theodore verkniff sich jeden Kommentar. Es war eine Tatsache, dass solche Spiele sich entwickelten. Sicherlich war Snape mehr als eine Variante bekannt?

"Nun, wir könnten die klassische Version spielen oder die Geduldsversion –", begann Draco.

Adrian schüttelte den Kopf. "Wäre es nicht einfacher, wenn Sie uns sagen, welche Varianten _Sie_ kennen?", unterbrach er Draco und sah Snape an.

"Sie bewegen sich auf sehr dünnem Eis, Mr. Pucey", sagte Snape kühl. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Draco. "Ich nehme an, die _klassische_ Variante ist die, in der die Karten ausgebreitet werden und die Spieler gleichartige Bilder mit ihrem Zauberstab antippen müssen."

"Ja, Sir." Draco hob ein wenig die Karten an. "Die andere Variante wäre, dass jeder zwanzig Karten bekommt und immer wieder zwei aufdecken muss, bis er ein Pärchen findet – oder die Karten explodieren."

"Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie je in einem Aufsatz eine Erklärung dieser Art anbrächten, könnten Sie sich sicher sein, dass Sie ein _Troll_ bekommen würden." Snape schnaubte verhalten. "Da Ihre Erklärung unzureichend ist und ich aufgrund Ihrer Erklärung auch kein Interesse daran verspüre, es in Aktion zu erleben, werden wir uns wohl mit der klassischen Variante befassen. Und das _jetzt_, denn ich habe noch weniger Interesse daran, das hier unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen."

Draco zuckte die Schultern, nicht darauf eingehend, was Snape über seine Erklärungsversuche gesagt hatte. Vermutlich besser so. "Wie Sie meinen, Sir."

Snape wirkte wieder gelangweilt. "Ich meine. Wie viele Runden soll das Ganze gehen? Eine Alles-oder-Nichts-Runde oder drei Runden und derjenige mit zwei oder mehr Siegen gewinnt die Partie?"

Sein Tonfall war nicht zu deuten, aber Theodore bildete sich ein, dass Snape süffisant klang. Er wollte Draco nicht entmutigen, aber Snape schien sich sehr siegesgewiss zu sein. Andererseits war auch nicht zu erwarten, dass Draco ihren Hauslehrer in einem Kartenspiel schlagen konnte. Nicht, wenn Snape die Regeln kannte. Außerdem – wenn es einen Slytherin gab, der jedes Spiel gewinnen konnte, dann war es Snape. Und das bedeutete nicht, dass er _fair_ gewinnen würde. Und da Theodores Aufgabenstellung beinhaltete, dass Draco alles versuchen sollte, um selbst zu gewinnen... es würde ein Kampf der Cheater werden.

"Err...", machte Draco, sich dieser Tatsache scheinbar ebenso bewusst.

"Gut", sagte Snape, als ob Draco ihm eine wirkliche Antwort gegeben hätte. "Drei Runden mit Sieg nach Punkten. Jedes gewonnene Spiel gibt drei Punkte, jedes unentschieden einen und eine Niederlage keinen."

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab locker in der Hand, während er darauf wartete, dass Draco die Karten mischte – oder vielmehr die Karten sich selbst mischen ließ – damit sie das Spiel beginnen konnten. Draco zog die Brauen zusammen, legte die Karten jedoch in die Mitte. Die Karten begannen sich zu mischen, schneller, als das Auge sehen konnte. Snape beobachtete jedoch nicht die Karten, wie Draco es tat, sondern seinen Gegenspieler.

Draco wand sich ein wenig unter dem bohrenden Blick. Er sah Snape aus den Augenwinkeln an, aber er sagte nichts.

Theodore unterdrückte ein Glucksen. Das musste die erste Phase von Snapes Taktik sein, um das Spiel zu gewinnen. Draco verunsichern, bevor das Spiel überhaupt anfing. Und es schien sogar zu funktionieren. Das war _wirklich_ eine sehr slytherin'sche Strategie und die versammelten Schüler wussten es zu schätzen. Immerhin, es war wie eine Gratisstunde in subtiler Kriegsführung. Und das auch noch von einem Meister der Kunst.

"Berühmte Hexen und Zauberer?", fragte Snape milde. "Oder sollte ich damit rechnen, dass auch die anderen Sammelreihen vertreten sind?"

Terence schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist die Zauberer-Edition. Ich habe zwar noch andere, aber die Sets sind unvollständig."

Snape nickte nur. "Ihr Bruder kommt nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts?"

"Err, ja, Sir."

"Ich hoffe, er wird nicht versuchen, eine ähnliche Unvollständigkeit im Bereich der Zaubertränke anzuwenden." Snape sah ihn dabei nicht einmal an. Er fixierte weiterhin Draco.

Draco schluckte. "Fangen wir an?"

Statt einer Antwort senkte Snape den Blick auf die Spielkarten, die vor ihnen ausgebreitet waren. Dracos Griff um seinen Zauberstab war fest und angespannt – und Snape saß einfach nur so da, die Arme fast schon verschränkt und den Stab so locker in der Hand, dass man meinen könnte, dass er jeden Augenblick fallen könnte. Allein die Tatsache, dass er so scheinbar entspannt da saß... Snape wirkte unheimlich selbstbewusst, und dieses Selbstbewusstsein wirkte sich negativ auf seinen Gegner aus, der nur _noch_ angespannter wirkte.

Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf die Karten. Es war eigentlich nur ein ganz simples Kartenspiel, aber da Snape mitspielte, würde es ein Schlachtfest werden. Zumindest erwarteten die Slytherins das. Snape würde sich _niemals_ von einem Schüler besiegen lassen, vor allem nicht in so etwas Lächerlichem.

Draco schnappte sich das erste Pärchen mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen und Snape hatte sich nicht einmal bewegt.

"Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?", fragte Adrian leise, so dass Theodore sich anstrengen musste, um ihn zu hören.

"Vielleicht kennt er die Karten nicht?", schlug Blaise vor, wobei er sich nicht wirklich die Mühe machte, leise zu sein. Snape warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Blaise blinzelte. "Unheimlich."

Draco konnte sich drei weitere Pärchen sichern, und Snape machte noch immer keine Anstalten, sich an dem Spiel zu beteiligen. Theodore fragte sich, ob er für sich entschieden hatte, Draco einen Mitleidssieg zu gewähren. Oder aber es sollte einfach nur ein Handicap sein, weil Snape sich so sicher war zu gewinnen.

Und dann schlug er zu.

Die Schüler starrten. Keiner hatte den Blick abgewendet gehabt, aber trotzdem hatte niemand gesehen, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab auf eine der Karten hatte tippen lassen. Draco blinzelte. Mit einem Mal schien sich das Blatt gewendet zu haben. So sehr Draco sich auch bemühte, er schaffte es nicht mehr, ein einziges Pärchen zu bekommen. Er war immer zu spät – Snape hatte jedes Mal seinen Zauberstab bereits auf der Karte. Dracos Stab krachte auf den Boden, aber es half nichts.

Snapes Kartenstapel wuchs. Und so schnell wie es angefangen hatte, hörte es wieder auf. Snape war erneut desinteressiert. Oder er schien zumindest so. Er rührte sich nicht und Draco kämpfte darum, die immer schneller wieder verdeckten Karten zu berühren. Er schaffte es bei einigen, aber viele gingen ihm auch durch die Lappen. Hin und wieder griff er auch nach falschen Pärchen, so dass die Karten langsam anfingen zu rauchen.

"Mr. Malfoy, ich war immer der Ansicht, dass _Potter_ derjenige ist, der eine Brille braucht." Snape wirkte vollkommen entspannt, als er seinen Zauberstab fast schon achtlos auf die Pärchenkarten tippen ließ. Er war nicht im mindesten gehetzt, machte sich keine Sorgen darum, dass er die falschen Karten erwischte, _weil er einfach keine falsche Karte berührte_.

Keiner wusste, _wie_ er es machte, aber er machte es. Und es imponierte ihnen sehr. Das war ein Geschicklichkeitsspiel, und obwohl es kindisch war, war es doch ein Beweis dafür, wie sehr er ihnen über war. Auch wenn keiner von ihnen verstand, warum er Draco immer wieder nach Karten schnappen ließ.

Irgendwann war es vorbei. Draco hatte erneut eine falsche Karte angetippt und die restlichen Karten waren explodiert, so dass der einst blonde Malfoy-Sprössling nun aussah wie Seamus Finnigan, wenn er erneut irgendeinen dubiosen Zauber am Gryffindortisch ausprobierte. Mit Potters Frisur.

"Ich denke, ich habe gewonnen", sagte Snape ohne auch nur den geringsten Ansatz von Schadenfreude. Es brauchte keinen Experten, um seine Annahme zu bestätigen – Draco hatte das Spiel explodieren lassen _und_ Snapes Kartenstapel war um einiges höher als Dracos.

Terence schüttelte den Kopf. "Man sollte den Namen des Spiels ändern. Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso es Sn-"

Adrian hielt ihm die Hand vor den Mund. "Bist du wahnsinnig?", zischte er. "Willst du uns alle in Schwierigkeiten bringen?"

Snape sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an. "Mr. Pucey, lassen Sie Mr. Higgs los. Ich bin _sehr_ daran interessiert, herauszufinden, was Sie mir verschweigen wollen. Ich hoffe für Sie, dass es kein Tabuwort ist."

"N-nein, Sir", stammelte Adrian. Er ließ seine Hand sinken und sah Terence beinahe flehend an.

Terence schien die ungesagte Bitte zu verstehen, vielleicht war es aber auch nur sein eigener Überlebensinstinkt. Er schwieg hartnäckig, auch wenn er sich unter Snapes Blick wand. Snape musterte die beiden noch einen Moment länger, dann wandte er sich wieder Draco zu.

"Wenn Sie soweit sind, Mr. Malfoy...", meinte er gedehnt.

Draco zuckte zusammen, griff aber nach den Karten, um sie sich erneut mischen zu lassen. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich wieder zurechtzumachen. Offensichtlich rechnete er damit, dass er noch mindestens eine Explosion zu ertragen hatte. Oder er sorgte sich um den kümmerlichen Rest seines Images, wenn er jetzt damit begann, sich herzurichten. Snape war einfach niemand, der viel auf Äußerlichkeiten gab. Und damit konnte ein Malfoy wohl nicht umgehen. Nicht so. Nicht, wenn man gegen so jemanden verlor. Und dabei nicht nur verlor, sondern auch noch so, dass man an der Nase herumgeführt wurde.

Die Tatsache, dass Snape ihm einige Karten _erlaubt_ hatte, war wohl der wirkliche Problempunkt. Es war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie von Stolz und Würde.

Snape beobachtete erneut Draco, wie er es bereits zuvor getan hatte. Seine Miene verriet nichts darüber, was er dachte. Theodore wusste nicht, ob es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn er ein wenig gehässig geguckt hätte oder süffisant gegrinst. Diese Ausdruckslosigkeit war unheimlich.

Er wurde abgelenkt, als Blaise ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen rammte. Ziemlich fest.

"Au!", rief er und rieb sich die Seite. Snape sah kurz auf, machte jedoch keine Anstalten herauszufinden, was nun schon wieder los war. Theodore funkelte Blaise finster an. "Was sollte das?"

"Sei leise, du Idiot!", zischte Blaise und zog ihn unzeremoniell zu sich rüber.

Snape sah erneut zu ihnen. Er zog ein wenig die Brauen zusammen, und Theodore verstand durchaus, warum: Dank Blaises ruppiger Art lag er nun quer auf seinem Schoß. Snape schnaubte. "Falls es zwischen Ihnen irgendeine Art von Beziehung gibt, die über eine platonische hinausgeht, würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn Sie sich damit zurückhalten oder sich ein Zimmer nehmen. Wobei ich darauf hinweise, dass ich dazu verpflichtet bin, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Schulordnung eingehalten wird, die Herren."

Theodore wurde feuerrot bei dieser Andeutung. Wütend darüber und noch viel mehr sauer auf Blaise richtete er sich wieder auf, warf seinem Hauslehrer einen finsteren Blick zu und überlegte sich Wege, sich an Blaise zu rächen. Nicht nur, dass er ihm eine unmögliche Aufgabe stellte, jetzt machte er ihn auch noch lächerlich!

"Du hast hoffentlich deine Aufgabe nicht vergessen", bemerkte Blaise im Flüsterton, um nach dem Hohn jetzt auch noch für den Spott zu sorgen. Vertraue auf Blaise Zabini um die Situation nur noch schlimmer zu machen.

Theodore grollte. Natürlich musste Blaise ausgerechnet _jetzt_ damit anfangen. Er hatte sich bereits seinem Schicksal ergeben, dass er für den nächsten Monat mit Pickeln herumlaufen würde. Pickeln, die den Satz _Niemand küsst so gut wie Severus Sexy Snape_ oder etwas ähnlich Peinliches bildeten. Und natürlich hatte Blaise Snape bereits darüber informiert, dass Theodore eine Aufgabe erhalten hatte, in der er ihn oder jemand anderen küssen musste. Auch wenn Snape sicherlich nicht wusste, dass Theodore durch einen dummen Zufall _ihn_ würde küssen müssen...

"Und vergiss nicht", wisperte Blaise ihm schadenfroh zu, "du musst es _richtig_ machen."

Theodore unterdrückte ein Würgen. Snape würde ihm den _Hals_ umdrehen! Mit einem finsteren Blick auf Blaise setzte er sich wieder richtig hin. Neben Snape. Warum neben Snape? Warum war er überhaupt hier? Es musste eine Art Freitag der Dreizehnte sein. Oder irgendein anderer Pechtag.

Missmutig beobachtete er, wie die Karten erneut ausgebreitet wurden. Es schien genauso zu laufen wie eben auch. Es war bezeichnend, dass Draco dieses Mal zehn Pärchen bekam, bevor Snape auch nur eine Muskelregung zeigte. Zufall? Oder hatte Snape beschlossen, Draco noch mehr zu demütigen? Andererseits, es war eindeutig, dass Draco zumindest bei den ersten Pärchen genau zu wissen schien, was wann auftauchte. Vermutlich ein Mogelversuch, aber Snape kommentierte ihn nicht.

"Mr. Nott, wenn Sie mir noch weiter auf die Pelle rücken, sitzen Sie gleich auf meinem Schoß", bemerkte Snape ziemlich bissig.

Theodore blinkte. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er immer mehr versucht hatte, Snapes Blickwinkel auf das Spiel einzunehmen. "Sorry, Sir."

Snape warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber wieder dem Spiel zu. Draco hatte momentan tatsächlich die Überhand, und Snapes leicht zusammengezogene Brauen verrieten, dass er definitiv _nicht_ erfreut darüber war. Nun, es war nicht klar, warum er nicht versuchte, Draco in seine Schranken zu weisen – zuvor hatte Snape schließlich bewiesen, dass er ein Meister in diesem Spiel war, egal, für wie kindisch er es hielt.

"Mr. Nott, ich warne Sie", zischte Snape, "noch einen Nanometer und ich werde handgreiflich."

"Was _ist_ ein Nanometer?", fragte Theodore verwirrt.

Snape funkelte ihn finster an. "Mehr als Sie sich leisten können – wenn Sie auch nur den _Gedanken_ haben, mir noch näher zu kommen, ist das bereits zu viel, verstanden?"

Theodore hob beschwichtigend die Hände, aber Snape schnaubte nur und wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu. Draco war weiterhin dabei, fleißig Karten zu sammeln, und Snape hatte kaum ein Pärchen in seinem Stapel. Es schien, als hätte sich das Blatt gewendet, denn Draco lag in Führung, und das so weit, wie Snape es eben gewesen war. Nur Draco war nicht so zielsicher – die Karten wurden immer schneller und ein paar Rauchfäden kräuselten sich bereits über ihnen.

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich noch ein wenig mehr. Zum ersten Mal zeigte er etwas wie milde Angespanntheit, und er beugte sich ein wenig vor. Nicht genug, um wirklich zu zeigen, dass es ihn ärgerte, aber genug, um zumindest eine Ahnung zu geben.

Es war eine Chance. Theodore wusste, dass Snape wusste, dass er irgendetwas plante. Oder zumindest dachte Snape das, denn Theodore hatte bis dato nichts geplant. Aber jetzt war ihm die Idee gekommen, Snapes Ablenkung zu nutzen. Auch ein Severus Snape konnte nicht gleichzeitig einen mogelnden Draco in die Schranken weisen und Theodore abwehren. Und selbst wenn es eine gryffindor'sche Aktion war – Theodore musste es versuchen, einfach, weil es sein Stolz verlangte. Blaise würde es ihn so oder so nie vergessen lassen, und wenn er schon unterging, dann wenigstens nicht als Feigling!

Er wartete, bis Snape seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spiel richtete. Das war der Moment, in dem Theodore zuschlug.

Snape schien mit vielem gerechnet zu haben, nur nicht mit einem tätlichen Angriff auf seine Person. Er war zwar schnell in seiner Reaktion, aber nicht schnell genug. Er schaffte es nicht, Theodore abzuwehren. Insbesondere deshalb nicht, weil er sich gerade vorgebeugt hatte, um sich ein Pärchen zu schnappen – welches er jetzt natürlich verfehlte – als Theodore ihn angriff. Es musste ihm jedoch zugutegehalten werden, dass er keinen Laut von sich gab, nicht einen Mucks – einmal abgesehen vom dumpfen Aufstöhnen, als er rücklings mit Theodore auf dem Steinfußboden aufschlug – und dass er nicht, da die Unverzeihlichen ja für einen Daueraufenthalt in Askaban gesorgt hätten, egal, wie oft er "Notwehr!" gebrüllt hätte, Theodore aus purer Verzweiflung seinen Zauberstab ins Auge rammte. Tatsächlich war er für einen kurzen Moment benommen, nachdem sein Kopf nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hatte.

Theodore wusste, dass sein Leben bereits verwirkt war. Deshalb wusste er auch, dass es nicht viel schlimmer kommen konnte – Merlin, er hatte gerade _Snape_ angegriffen und lag nun praktisch auf ihm. Warum dem Fass nicht auch noch die Krone ins Gesicht schlagen? Er nutzte Snapes kurze Benommenheit, um das zu tun, was Blaise ihm auferlegt hatte.

Man konnte es nicht _Kuss_ nennen. Nicht in dem Sinne. Man konnte es ja nicht einmal wirklich ein _Aufeinanderpressen der Lippen_ nennen. Theodores Lippen berührten zwar die von Snape, aber die Berührung war kaum feststellbar, um nicht zu sagen, sie war kaum existent. Er hatte jedoch keine Möglichkeit, das zu ändern – Snapes Benommenheit währte nur kurz, und es war definitiv zu kurz, um sicherzustellen, dass er die Aufgabe bewältigt hatte.

Mit einem Mal hing Theodore in der Luft, kopfüber, seine Roben fielen ihm über den Kopf und schränkten sein Blickfeld maßgeblich ein. In seiner Position hatte er jedoch eine sehr gute Aussicht auf Snapes wutverzerrtes Gesicht.

"Nott", grollte Snape mit einem Tonfall, der einen zornigen Mantikor neidisch gemacht hätte, "ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du in _großen_ Schwierigkeiten steckst."

Theodore schluckte. Wenn Snape schon jeden Anschein von Höflichkeit fahren ließ, dann war es wirklich ernst. Todernst. Snape würde ihn häuten und vierteilen, wenn ihm nicht noch schlimmere Strafen einfielen.

Stille machte sich breit. Keiner wagte es, ein Geräusch zu machen – die Gefahr, dass das Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken könnte, war zu groß. Es war also eine Sache zwischen Theodore und seinem zukünftigen Mörder.

"Ich habe noch _nie_ in meiner Zeit als Lehrer so eine _Idiotie_ erlebt", zischte Snape ihn an, während er sich raubtierhaft erhob. "Und dann auch noch von einem Slytherin." Snapes Tonfall troff vor Verächtlichkeit. "Sicher, dass du im richtigen Haus gelandet bist, Nott? Das war nämlich so sehr Gryffindor, dass man brechen möchte."

Theodore konnte nicht verhindern, dass er genau die Farbe des verhassten Hauses annahm. Aber zumindest war Snape momentan damit zufrieden, ihn mit Worten zu traktieren und _nicht_ seine Mordpläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Das musste auch als irgendwas zählen, auch wenn es sich sehr schnell ändern konnte. Leider war die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher, dass es mehr an Snapes Abneigung gegenüber einem dauerhaften Aufenthalt im Gefängnis denn an Mitleid mit Theodore und seiner Situation lag. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass nur die dünne Linie des Gesetzes zwischen Theodore und seinem vorzeitigen Ableben stand.

"Nun?", fragte Snape ätzend. "Hast du irgendwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

Theodore blinzelte einen Moment lang. "Es ... tut mir Leid?", versuchte er.

Snape durchbohrte ihn mit einem Blick. "Tatsächlich", meinte er nur, aber es war unmöglich, etwas aus seinem Tonfall herauszulesen. Theodore dachte über andere Worte nach, die Snape – hoffentlich – besänftigen würden, aber er kam gar nicht so weit, auch nur einen Buchstaben zu formulieren.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ließ alle herumfahren. Snape schien sogar mit einem weiteren Angriff gerechnet zu haben, denn er hatte seinen Zauberstab kampfbereit erhoben. Als er jedoch sah, was den Lärm verursacht hatte, ließ er den Stab sinken. Und mit ihm Theodore, der unzeremoniell auf den Boden klatschte.

Stille legte sich über den Gemeinschaftsraum, während die Slytherins zwischen Snape und seinem explodierten Kartenstapel hin und her blickten. Theodore riskierte ebenfalls einen Blick, ohne wahrlich aufzustehen. Snape schien unschlüssig – sollte er Theodore malträtieren oder Draco sein dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen? Beide hofften natürlich, dass der jeweils andere dran war. Und dann war da auch noch das Problem der Zeugen – während die meisten Slytherin genug waren, um zu wissen, wann sie Topfpflanzen imitieren sollten, zeigte sich, dass Blaise einen Gryffindor in nächster Verwandtschaft haben musste. Snapes Aufmerksamkeit galt nun ihm.

Blaise versuchte vergebens sein Kichern zu unterdrücken, insbesondere, da mit dem Kichern ein paar Worte seinen Mund verließen, die Snape definitiv _nicht_ hören sollte.

"Was war das?", fragte Snape eisig. "Wollen Sie nicht etwas lauter sprechen und es wiederholen, Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise war schlagartig still. "Es war nichts, Professor", sagte er hastig.

"Das lassen Sie mich entscheiden. Mir scheint sowieso, dass Sie die Ursache für die ganze Misere sind. Vielleicht wäre Ehrlichkeit eine gute Möglichkeit, um auf Gnade zu hoffen? Vor Gericht kommen Geständnisse recht gut an, habe ich gehört."

"Err..." Blaise sah sich hilfesuchend um, aber niemand hatte Mitleid. Stattdessen grinsten ihn seine bisherigen Opfer schadenfroh an. "Nun..."

"Ich warte", schnappte Snape ungeduldig. "Wenn es Ihnen hilft, kann ich für jede gefühlte Minute, die ich auf eine ehrliche Antwort in einem vollständigen Satz warten muss, Slytherin fünf Punkte abziehen. Das würde Ihrer Popularität momentan ohnehin keinen Abbruch tun..."

Die Blicke der anderen verfinsterten sich beim Gedanken daran, wegen einem Feigling alle bisherigen Punkte zu verlieren. Es war nicht einmal wirklich abwegig, dass Snape das durchzog. Snape machte _nie_ leere Drohungen. Und nur, weil er der Hauslehrer von Slytherin war, hieß das nicht, dass er nicht auch sein eigenes Haus um jede Chance auf den Hauspokal bringen würde. Immerhin wäre es dann ihre eigene Schuld – Snape war zwar ihr Hauslehrer und normalerweise auch parteiisch, aber er ließ sich nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen. Vor allem nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

Die Zeit verstrich, aber Blaise sagte nichts. Snape wirkte ungewöhnlich geduldig, die Arme verschränkt und starr geradeaus blickend. Theodore schien vergessen, ebenso das Kartenspiel. Blaises Blick huschte zur Uhr, als hoffe er, dort eine Lösung für sein Problem zu finden. Vergeblich. Theodore wusste, dass Blaise keinen Ausweg hatte – es war bereits nach der Nachtruhe, er konnte von dort also keine rettende Idee erwarten. Snape hatte sie schließlich _wegen_ dem Zapfenstreich aufgesucht. Von den Slytherins würde ihm auch niemand zu Hilfe kommen.

"Fünfzehn", sagte Snape.

Blaise schreckte auf. "Das war kaum eine Minute!", protestierte er.

Snape bleckte die Zähne. "Wer zuhört, ist klar im Vorteil. Ich sagte, jede _gefühlte_ Minute. Und ich gehöre zu den Leuten, denen eine Minute durchaus wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen können."

Blaise zögerte, sich der Situation wohl zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst. Er schluckte. "Nun... err... ich sagte..." Er schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. "Snape explodiert", stieß er dann hervor.

Snape sagte einen Moment lang gar nichts, tat nichts außer ihn anzusehen. "Das heißt _Professor_ Snape", bemerkte er dann fast abwesend.

Blaise riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Aber da war er nicht der einzige. Selbst Theodore, der noch immer wie regungslos auf dem Boden lag, starrte. Es war auch zu absurd – hatte Snape gerade _wirklich_ als einzige Anmerkung zu dem doch eher spöttischen Namen des Spiels das Fehlen seines Titels gehabt?

Draco fing sich als erster wieder. "Das ist _alles_?", fragte er verwirrt. "Keine Kommentare, keinen Punktabzug, kein... _gar nichts_? Sie sind nicht wütend?"

"Doch", sagte Snape leichthin, "aber nicht deswegen. Das wäre... lächerlich." Er schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde nie verstehen, warum Schüler immer denken, ihre Ideen wären revolutionärer als die kopernikanische Wende und genialer als Einsteins Relativitätstheorie – insbesondere, da die meisten nicht einmal davon gehört haben, geschweige denn wissen, was das ist. Ist euch _nie_ in den Sinn gekommen, dass es bereits vor zwanzig Jahren solche Namen für Spiele gab? Es ist zwar unschmeichelhaft für den Namensgeber – und ich rate euch, diesen Namen schleunigst zu vergessen – aber das traf seinerzeit auch auf einen _unserer_ Lehrer zu." Er rieb fast seufzend die Nasenwurzel.

"Nun gut", meinte er dann, "das sind fünfzehn Punkte Abzug, weil Sie ein rückgratloser Kretin sind und weitere zehn Punkte allein für mangelnden Respekt von Ihrer Seite, Mr. Zabini. Nott darf sich über zwanzig Punkte Abzug freuen und die dazugehörigen zwei Wochen Strafarbeit bei Mr. Filch. Und einer Verwarnung obendrein, weil ich so nett bin. Habe ich etwas vergessen?"

Snape sah fast herausfordernd in die Runde. Die Slytherins wanden sich unter seinem Blick. Sie wussten alle: Wenn sie _nein_ sagten, würde Snape sie fürs Lügen in den Boden stampfen. Aber gleichzeitig widersprach es der Natur eines Slytherins, seine Schuld offen zuzugeben, wenn er eigentlich genauso gut seine Unschuld beteuern konnte.

Adrian hüstelte. "Das... Spiel?", schlug er vor, was ihm böse Blicke bescherte.

"Ah ja, dieses nette Spielchen, das vollkommen zu Unrecht nach mir benannt ist. Wo doch jeder weiß, dass die Gryffindors diejenigen sind, die regelmäßig Explosionen zu verantworten haben... Mr. Malfoy, was würden Sie von fünf Punkten Abzug für unsagbar schlecht ausgeführtes Mogeln halten? Vielleicht wirkt ein Gesamtpunktverlust von runden fünfzig Punkten ja eindrucksvoll genug, um solche Zusammenkünfte künftig zu unterlassen."

Draco errötete. Er schien wohl geglaubt zu haben, dass er mit seiner Mogelei durchgekommen war. Andererseits, wenn man es so sah, dann waren fünf Punkte kaum der Rede wert, wenn es gegen Snape ging. Theodore bezweifelte, dass fünfzig Punkte wirklich genug waren, um jegliche Wahl-Wahrheit-oder-Pflicht-Runde zu unterbinden, aber es würde ihnen garantiert eine Lehre sein – und sie würden in Zukunft darauf achten, dass _Snape_ nicht involviert wurde. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde schien Snape das ebenfalls mitzuteilen, aber er schien nicht einmal auf ein generelles Verbot aus gewesen zu sein.

Statt noch etwas zu dem Thema zu sagen, ließ er sich mit einem bösartigen Lächeln wieder auf sein Kissen nieder und fixierte Draco. "Wohlan, ich möchte diese Partie _schnell_ gewinnen, ich habe noch Besseres zu tun. Und _Sie_ alle sollten eigentlich bereits im Bett sein."

Draco erwiderte nichts darauf. Stattdessen ließ er die Karten sich mischen und verteilen. Die letzte Runde begann, und wie bereits bei der ersten war eindeutig, dass Snape ihn an die Wand spielte. Dennoch...

"Warum ignorieren Sie eigentlich manche Pärchen?", fragte Terence.

Snape warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. "Mr. Higgs, das ist zwar die offizielle Version von berühmte Hexen und Zauberer, aber ich bin doch der Ansicht, dass _manche_ von ihnen meiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig sind."

* * *

**ENDE**


End file.
